Bella Patrol
by steffi32692
Summary: What happens when Bella is with Emmett for a day and he starts his own club called the Bella patrol? What kind of havoc will Emmett cause as Bella's unlicensed bodyguard...read to find out...and this is my first story so dont be mean and read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so this is my first ever story so please dont be to harsh.And a couple of things you should no about my story:**

**1. Emmetts not going to be stupid in this story!!!**

**2.Rosalie is not mean in this story!!!!**

**3. Im not sure the time period this story will be happening so feel free to imagine any time frame you want...**

**And without futher ado...presenting my first story ever...Bella Patrol...And the crowd goes wild!!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, steph does, shes so damn lucky! I do however own the Bella Patrol! **

**ENJOY... :)**

* * *

I got up in a haze as the memories from last night flooded back to me. Edward had taken me to a fancy restaurant, again, but this time I didn't object, it was our two year anniversary. My hands had curled around to the beautiful golden locket he had given me. It was his mothers he had told me, and it had it held a very faded picture of him as boy. I was very overwhelmed when he gave it to me, it was after all the only link to his human life, and giving to me only showed me how much he loved me.

Still holding on to the precious locket I got out of bed, only to trip on my own bed spread and land on the floor with a thump. My eyes widened in surprise.

A booming laugh echoed through my room along with a flash, frightening me a bit before realizing who it had come from .

"Emmett!", I groaned at him, "You know Edward actually catches me."

"I'm sorry about that about, Bella", He said, still chuckling a little, " But, Alice had a vision this would happen and I just had to get a picture, after all you're my favorite little human," he said holding up a sleek black camera.

"And, Edward was right, you do look absolutely adorable when you wake up," he said slightly tapping my nose with his finger, causing me to blush .I was embarrassed at the fact that Edward told his family about my waking up habits.

"And exactly where is Edward?", I asked. He certainly couldn't be hunting, because he just went a few days ago.

"Edward is in Europe with Alice." He said it so casually as if anyone could to Europe on a shorts days notice.

"WHAT!", I exclaimed, "What are they doing there!"

"Relax Bella, Alice just wants her car sooner than expected, and he said he would be back by tonight, and the rest of the family is in Canada hunting." He suddenly grinned and then said," Leaving you and me for some fun time."

"Edward actually trusted me with you", I asked raised my eyebrows skeptically at him. " What did he give you?"

"Bella!", Emmet said fawning hurt, " He didn't bribe me, if that's what you're asking. I volunteered for Bella Patrol!"

He said so definitely that I actually believed there was such thing as the Bella Patrol.

" The Bella Patrol?", I asked seriously.

"Yes, the Bella Patrol", he said seriously, "Me and Jasper are the officers, and of course Edward is the Chief of the Bella patrol." I tried imagining Edward with Charlie's uniform and everything, sitting behind a desk in the Police Department ,but I just couldn't, so I just started laughing again.

He looked at me unbelievably for a minute, as if this was the most serious matter into the world until he started laughing with me.

He then sat beside me the floor until our laughter died out. I always loved hanging out with Emmett, he always made me laugh out loud.

" You know Edward wasn't so keen on me watching you," He started, "But after I promised and begged for a whole night, he said it was Ok. But, not of course giving me rules before he left."

"And I wasn't lying about the Patrol, you know", he said continuing. "The only thing I lied about was Edward being the head. I imagine myself the head and Jasper the officer. Edward has no idea about this, Jasper and I made sure we blocked our minds about this." He said with a smile.

I just looked up at him incredulously and squeaked, "You mean you're serious!"

"100 percent serious Bella", he said, " You know we also care about you too and that's why we didn't let Edward know, because he would obviously want to join to and he is just a plain party pooper."

I just continued to stare at him in shock. But I was also touched that Emmett and Jasper would do this for me. So then I hugged Emmett like any sister would do to their brother. But it proved harder than it looked, Emmet was very hard to hug, he was way too big for me to hug him fully.

"You guys are so sweet", I said when I finally found my voice," So, what no uniforms?", I asked jokingly.

Emmet started to shake with laughter," Actually…", he said as he pulled away from and started unzipping his jacket. And when he finally shrugged off the jacket he looked up at me and laughed.

He was wearing a black shirt with big , bold, white letters : BELLA PATROL.

My face started to heat up, as I kept on staring at the shirt, whishing it for disappear.

"Emmet, please go change, and never wear it in public", I said shakily my face still hot.

"People are going to read that, and I'm going to get so embarrassed, and beside what would Alice and Rosalie, think, I bet it is not even fashion approved and-", but I was cut off when Emmett interrupted me

"Calm down Bella, besides Alice and Rosalie are the ones who made the shirts, and they have one to!" He said with a grin, " and we made you one to", he said handing me a small black shirt saying the same thing as his.

" Ok , Ok, but only for today." I said

"Thanks, Bella." He said ruffling my hair," Now go get ready we're going ."

And before I could protest, I was picked up from the tangled sheets and placed in front of my door. I guess I should just wear this for them, after all those things they have done for me , this is the least I can do for them. As I started to the bathroom I heard Emmett yell, "Wait a second Bella, I forgot to give you something." I hoped it wasn't more clothes but I was wrong.

He handed me a small bag and said," Rose said to give it to you and she is expecting you to wear it, and so is Alice. So I would if you know what is good for you." I sighed and reached into the bag and pulled a pair of cotton tan shorts.

" But Emmett!", I exclaimed, " They are way too short!" I held up the shorts for him to see. He just shook his head," I'm sorry Bella, I know you don't usually wear clothes like this, but they did day something about more shopping trips if you weren't wearing what they asked!"

"And don't tell anyone I told you this ,but Jaspers' pretty fed up with all the lusty emotions Edward gives out when you're around", he said with a knowing smile. I just looked shocked and even more embarrassed. No, Edward wouldn't feel that about me. But, maybe then again he might. I was slightly happy that I could make Edward feel that way about me.

"I'm pretty sure Edward wouldn't mind you wear that", he said with a wink. This caused me to turn even redder. Apparently Emmet noticed because he said, " God Bella, I didn't know humans can turn that red!" He said with laughter.

" And about the male population this outfit will attract, I can deal with them." He said with a menacing smirk while smacking his closed fist in the palm of his other hand. I had to admit I don't think any boy would come up to me while Emmett was there, he did look very frightening. But, I would never admit that.

" Then again I have to", he said , " this was one of Edwards protecting Bella rules", he said with a goofy smile. "No other boy should come into skin contact or talk to her other than you. And if they as much as take one look at her in a wrong way fill free to beat them up, especially if its Mike Newton", He sad finishing with air quotations. " Sometimes I think he is way too protective for your own good", he said while ruffling my hair once again before heading back into my room.

I couldn't believe Edward, he had the nerve of telling Emmett he could do these things. I was sure Emmett would do these things is he had the chance to.

"Fine", I growled . I didn't like this one bit. " Pushy Vampires", I said under my breath, but with their stupid vampire hearing Emmett heard me. Even when I closed my door, I still heard Emmett's booming laughter.

This was going to be a long day.

**

* * *

SOO!!!!!!!!!!!!... Im not sure where this going so feel free to give me ideas.And im trying to make the characteres not so ooc!!! REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY AN …

Im so sorry for keeping everybody waiting but….

I am completely clueless on what to do next!!!! HELP!!!! PLEASE!


End file.
